SзDυcιιзиDσ α υи Ucнιιнα
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke terminan compartiendo un departamento ¿Qué pasara cuando Sakura trata de seducir a Sasuke? Lecciones infalibles de seducción-decía el papel que Ino le dió, y así como ultima esperanza, siguió esas lecciones al pie de la letra. ONE-SHOT


Hola! jeje pues aquí les traigo este One-shot Sasusaku! Hace ya un tiempo que lo tenía y pues decidi publicarlo, espero les guste!

Espero sus reviews!

Sayonara!

* * *

Fanfic: **SEDUCIENDO A UN UCHIHA**

Por: **v1kyform**

* * *

Capítulo I: **4 Lecciones**

Por extraños azares del destino, a sus 18 años Sakura y Sasuke terminaron compartiendo un departamento teniendo un acuerdo tácito: Sakura limpiaba, lavaba y cocinaba y a cambio Sasuke trataba de ser lo más ordenado posible y pagaba el mayor porcentaje de la renta; y aunque ya tenían viviendo juntas casi 6 meses, nunca había pasado nada entre ellos a pesar de algunos intentos de Sakura por acercarse a él, y justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida, Ino le dio un papelito con sus "_Lecciones infalibles de seducción"_ así que como su último recurso decidió intentarlo.

'_**P**__rimera __**L**__ección: Seduce a tu pareja usando la ropa'_

-

Aparece nuestra linda Sakura con una pijama rosa y unas enormes pantuflas de ositos también rosas, acomodándose de manera provocativa en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y con su voz más sexy le pregunta:

-¿Qué te parece mi pijama, Sasuke-kun?- le pregunta

Y él, con su típica voz fría e indiferente le responde:

-Es horrible-

La saca de su cuarto a empujones y Sakura con todo y sus ositos se deja caer al suelo y comienza a llorar.

'_**S**__egunda __**L**__ección: Usa la comida como arma de seducción'_

Sakura decide preparar una cena afrodisíaca así que después de consultar muchos recetarios y programas de cocina por fin decide que es lo que hará. Pone manos a la obra y media hora después ya tiene listos unos ostiones gratinados con queso parmesano, unas fresas bañadas en chocolate y un pastel de chocolate con miel todo de aspecto delicioso aunque claro al no ser una experta con dichos platillos tenía un desastre en la cocina y ella misma estaba bastante sucia, al llegar Sasuke a la casa le dice emocionada:

-Sasuke-kun, te prepare la cena- le dice sonriendo.

-Hmp. Ya cene- le dice secamente para después irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Y una vez más Sakura llora al no poder lograr su meta.

'_**T**__ercera __**L**__ección: La apariencia lo es todo, siempre debes estar bonita para él'_

La casa es un desastre después del intento de cena de la noche anterior. Así que ahora ella debe limpiar, y aprovechando limpiara un poco la casa. Así que busca en sus cajones hasta dar con la ropa más vieja que tiene y se la pone. Después de horas limpiando y cuando la casa esta reluciente, ella se disponía a darse un merecido baño, cuando descubre con horror que la puerta principal se está abriendo y mentalmente hace una plegaria para que no sea Sasuke pero al parecer sus fervientes suplicas no fueron escuchadas y para empeorar las cosas no estaba solo ya que también entraron Naruto y Sai con él, la pobre no sabía donde ocultarse para que Sasuke no la viera en tremendas fachas, pero fue inútil ya que un grito de Naruto los dio por enterados de su presencia.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!- grito Naruto

-Naruto…Hola- le dice tímidamente.

Estaba tan apenada por su aspecto que solo mantenía la cabeza baja y los miraba tímidamente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco triste- pregunto Sai cortésmente.

-No es nada, es solo que estoy algo cansada después de limpiar la casa- les dice.

-Hmp- fue la "respuesta" de Sasuke.

-Pues en ese caso, será mejor que descanses, preciosa flor- le respondió Sai con un tono seductor mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, provocando en ella un gran sonrojo.

-Gracias Sai, eso haré- le dice aun sonrojada.

-Hmp- gruño Sasuke mientras pensaba: _"Idiota, como se atreve a decirle eso a mi Sakura… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Sakura no es mía!"_

-Con permiso chicos, me voy a dar un baño- les dice

-Adiós Sakura-chan- le dice Naruto efusivamente.

-Adiós preciosa flor de cerezo- nuevamente Sakura se sonrojo y salió rápidamente de ahí en dirección al baño.

-Tal vez necesite ayuda…-comentó burlonamente Sai a Naruto.

-Largo…- les dijo en tono bajo y amenazante el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?, pero si aun es muy temprano- respondió Naruto haciendo un infantil berrinche.

-He dicho que se vayan, ¡Ahora!- les grito el Uchiha.

-Está bien, ya nos vamos, tranquilo- dice Sai

-¡Adiós!- los saco a empujones mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

"_Idiota como se atreve a decir eso de mi sakura... ¡si mía! Es mía y de nadie más y si algún imbécil se le acerca... ¡lo mato!"_

Y mientras esas ideas asesinas rondaban la mente de Sasuke, Sakura ya se encontraba en la ducha, 45 minutos después se hallaba envuelta en una toalla diminuta de color rosa y caminaba a su cuarto con la notita de Ino en la mano releyéndola y preguntándose qué sería lo que hizo mal. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y justo cuando leería el cuarto y último consejo se vio envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke quien la beso tiernamente.

_Ternura. _Lo último que creyó que un beso suyo podría tener, y sin embargo era justo eso lo que él le daba. Extasiada dejo caer el papel al suelo y correspondió al beso con toda su alma.

Dos horas después se encontraba en su cama con el fuerte pecho de Sasuke como almohada completamente enamorada, feliz y satisfecha porque ahora él le pertenecía tanto como ella. Así los dos se dejaron atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo a sabiendas de que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos sin importar nada.

_**T**__odo pasa a su debido tiempo y no hace falta una guía ni nada parecido, solo se requiere superar el miedo._

Y si se preguntan qué era lo que decía la cuarta lección de Ino, esta decía: _'__**L**__os CELOS siempre funcionan'_

***F**i**n***


End file.
